containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Class-D Personnel
D-Class people are bad guys used for the humour of the SCP Foundation. The Foundation kidnapped them and force them to live in SCP. They are the bad guys in society. You are the D, attempting to live in the facility when you escape. Only three Class-D Personnel are seen in-game. Two are seen in the opening scene but are killed by SCP-173 in the first moments of the breach from and with the SCP. The other D person is the guy you use to make 106 return home. The human gets a broken leg, with his voice made loud over SCP. This allows 106 to find his home. After a long time (or longer if your computer is slow), the camera dies with black. Quotes ;White classd being sucked off by black *"Wait what the fu''- bust" *"orgasm" '''Black classd performing fellatio on white' *"I don't like this... I really don't" (NEEDS OGG) ;The Rape Victim (men can't be raped lol) *"Sniffing" *"Is anyone out there?" *"Hello?" *"Please let me go!" *"Let me go!" *"I just wanna leave, Please!" ;After penetration is achieved *"of pain'' W-w-why ahuh'' crying sniff" 106 as he's about to nut *"sounds'' huh-''screaming tear followed by SCP-106 laughing" D-9341 You are D-9341, who is a white male who doens't know his height or weight. His gender is unknown, though it is assumed that he is male and white, because his voice actor is white. The character's speech during exposure to SCP-012, and from the sounds heard when using SCP-294, a good example is when the player drinks Cola. Quotes ;The player when in front of SCP-012 *"and cutting I have to... I have to finish it... grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"Do you really wanna do it... grunting I don't... think... I can do this. grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"I... I... must... do it. laughter and coughing" **You saying you must finish it. *"I-I... have... no... ch-choice! and grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"laughter This....this makes...no sense! gasping" **You saying you must finish it. *"No... this... this is... impossible!" **You saying you must not finish it. *"laughter It can't... It can't be completed!" **You saying you'll die while dying. Trivia *D-9341 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for talking about SCP. **Him being white may be an anti-feminist statement. Regalia has yet to deny this however. *D-9341's appearance may be a reference to Michael from Vsauce3. *As of v0.7.4, one of the Class-Ds in the intro sequence will approach SCP-173 before it breaches containment. *It is now possible to die in the intro sequence, and, as usual, there will be a unique death message. *D-9341 may be a reference to Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. They both do not speak and do not look at their hands. **They both also undergo life-changing events involving aliens. *D-9341 is the protagonist and the player. *Although the Class-D models are bald, messages left by SCP-106 state "YOUR HAIR SMELLS NICE". *It is theorized that D-9341 is Toby Turner, as he has been accused of rape. How Regalis could've predicted this is unknown. It is theorized that Regalis may have stolen a time machine. Gallery Bandicam_2012-12-21_18-57-34-632.jpg|D person as a D person. bandicam 2013-09-20 17-23-35-969.jpg|D person inside containment. Lure_Subject_New.jpg|D person on a bed. ImagesCAUNNG2L.jpg|Old D person. classd.jpg|New but also old D person. FFFUUUUUU.jpg|D person loading. cimo.png|Old Class-D texture from v0.1, to get v0.1 goto SCP:CB IndieDB page. Category:Foundation Category:Characters Category:SCP